


I Know You Do

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Chloe and Nadine go hiking on one of their vacations.





	I Know You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Fictober 2018 - "I know you do."

Chloe dug the piton into the rocky wall in front of her. Nadine wasn’t far behind her, but Chloe could tell she was growing fatigued.

“How much farther?” Nadine gasped from below.

Chloe surveyed the cliff. “Not much. But try not to think of it.”

“That’s brilliant,” came her unamused retort, “why didn’t I try that in the first place?” The metal chipped away at the rock work.

Chloe hauled herself on top of the cliff and laid on her stomach to extend a hand to Nadine. Their hands grasped each other’s, and shortly after they were laying side by side on their backs, struggling to catch their breath. The Kenyan climate had been unrelenting throughout the duration of their trip together, and despite starting this hike early in the morning, the heat caught up to them and surpassed them. Chloe made to remove her shirt.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. “Pass me that, do you mind?” She motioned for the water and took a large gulp before giving it back to her partner. “Who the hell thought this was a good idea?” She heard Nadine laugh in amusement.

“If I may remind you,  _ you _ made the itinerary.”

“Oh come on, you love hiking!”

“I like hiking with you for one reason.” Nadine eyed Chloe’s abs, which were rising and falling in cadence.

“I know you do, darling.” She smirked and gave Nadine a wink before rising to stand. “Come on, china. This heat’s not going to get any better.”


End file.
